Only You?
by Neko-tan
Summary: Aren’t afternoons boring when you’re left on your own? Horo and Ren think so… so maybe a little game is in order. Truth or dare, anyone? [oneshot][HoroxRen]


'**Only you…?'**

**Summary: **Aren't afternoons boring when you're left on your own? Horo and Ren think so… so; maybe a little game is in order. Truth or dare, anyone? oneshotHoroxRen

**Warnings:** In case it wasn't already clear, this is HoroxRen. Yes, slash. If you don't like it, don't read. I rated for safety.

**A/N: **Yes, my first HoroxRen. Inspired by several HoroxRen / RenxHoro fics in several different places which I have seen entitled 'Only You' (or words to that effect). So, this is just what popped into my head at the thought of those words. ;

There are hints of past (one-sided) HoroxTamao but… I'm not really a fan of that pairing. I just felt like it kept things moving there.

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King not mine.

----

Rays of afternoon sunlight slanted through the windows of the spacious kitchen, illuminating the two very different boys who sat on opposing sides of the table in the centre of the room. One, the one with the slightly messy blue hair, sat slumped forward, his head resting on folded arms. His eyes were fixed on the clock that hung on the wall to his left, watching it as it seemed to count the seconds ever-slower. The other, a Chinese boy, sat straight in his chair, his head tilted back to catch the sun's fill warmth across his cheeks. Eyes that, when open, would have been a delicious honey-gold were currently closed in relaxation – not to mention an attempt to ignore the other boy.

The bluenette sat up, sighed. For the fifth time that afternoon he ran a hand through the tousled spikes of his hair and, for the fifth time, he whined, "Ren, I'm bored!"

"Shut up, baka." Although he spoke, Ren's lips barely moved.

"But, I'm bored!"

Grumpily, Ren opened his eyes, giving Horo his full attention. "And?" he snapped. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Can't we… play a game or something? Anything would be better than just sitting here!" Horo cried exasperatedly.

"A game? Like what?" Ren asked, an expression of scepticism etched on his features.

"Hangman?"

"Horo, I doubt you have the intellect to even begin to compete with me."

"Hey… you… I… Stop calling me stupid!" Horo stuttered in anger.

"You understood. Well done, your IQ just went up a few points in my estimation."

Trying to ignore Ren, Horo went back to thinking of a game they could play. "Tic Tac Toe?"

"Really, have you _no_ originality?" Ren shot down Horo's suggestion with a smirk. For some reason, he always enjoyed trying to annoy the Ainu.

"Then… what about…" Horo struggled to come up with an idea that Ren might deem acceptable. "Truth or Dare? But, with a twist." Ren merely continued to regard Horo unblinkingly. Taking his silence as an invitation to explain further, Horo did so. "Well, if we played it normally it'd be boring with just the two of us, right? So, what happens is: whatever one of us chooses, the other has to do too. Like, if you answer a question I ask, I have to answer one that you ask. So, what do you think?"

Ren shrugged, inclining his head slightly. He was interested, but he wouldn't say. After all, he wasn't going to praise any suggestion of Horo's. "You go first, then,"

"O-okay," Horo said, surprised that Ren actually wanted to play. He opened his mouth but then closed it again, pausing to think. "Looks painful," Ren commented sarcastically, but apparently Horo didn't hear as his face then split into a wide grin. "I decided, I choose dare!" he declared happily.

"Dare:" Ren tilted his head back and closed his eyes again. "I _dare_ you to leave me alone."

"Ren!" Horo muttered reproachfully. Ren thought he almost pouted. "If you won't dare me properly, I choose truth,"

"Fine then, truth:" Ren answered, casting his mind around for something to ask. "Are you really as stupid as you look?"

Horo glared at Ren. "No," he said. "And now it's my turn. Truth: are _you_ really as arrogant as you act?"

Ren considered this carefully, finally deciding on: "No, I suppose it's my turn now?" Horo nodded. "Truth."

"Um…"

Ren rolled his eyes at the exaggerated 'concentrating' expression on Horo's face. "Get on with it," he yawned boredly. He watched as Horo's face lit up in an evil grin. That couldn't be good news.

"Truth:" said Horo, clearly relishing this. "Is it true what Jun told me?"

"And just what exactly _did_ my sister tell you?"

"That you still sleep with a teddy bear."

Silence.

"Kisama!" Ren leapt to his feet in rage, his right hand reaching for a Kwan-Dao that (fortunately for Horo) wasn't there, his left hand pulling the other boy up by the front of his clothes.

"Re-relax, Ren, I made it up. I'm sorry!" Horo said, raisingboth hands in an apologetic gesture.

Breathing hard through anger, not exertion, Ren relinquished his grip on the Ainu, letting him fall back into his seat. "This is a stupid game," he muttered, stalking past Horo and towards the door.

"Ren," Horo's hand had shot out to catch him by the wrist, and now he was looking up at Ren pleadingly.

They stared at each other for a long moment, the only sound the ticking of the long-forgotten clock. "… Fine," Ren sighed. "But only because you still owe me a truth."

"Ask away," Horo responded, too relieved that Ren was sitting back down to worry about revenge.

"Truth: are you _in love_ with Tamao?" Ren's voice turned the simple question into a taunt.

"No…" Horo hesitated, remembering he was supposed to be honest. "Well, I… I guess I used to have a crush on her but… that was a while ago. And, you know her, she never has eyes for anyone but Yoh. Now, I think…" His dark eyes caught Ren's golden gaze and held it as he said, "I think I'm in love with someone else,"

Ren looked away, checking the clock disinterestedly.

"What about you?" The words escaped Horo in a rush. Stupid Ren, couldn't take a hint. Maybe if he tried another tactic…? "Is there anyone that you… like?" He winced. Even to himself, he sounded pathetic.

The Chinese boy glanced back at him and, when he spoke, it was with a somehow softened voice. "Horo, only you…" His lips curved upwards into a small smile.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Yoh crashed through the front door,loaded with bags of groceries.

"And not a moment too soon," grumped Anna, shedding her sandals and heading for the living room. Of course, she hadn't been carrying anything. Tamao, meanwhile, was blushing furiously after bumping into Yoh. She hurried to pick up the fruit that had rolled everywhere from her dropped bag, stuttering that it was "just fine" when Lyserg tried to help. Everyone squeezed in to the kitchen, even Faust managing to fit into the suddenly cramped space to aid with the cramming of assorted packages and cans into the cupboards. Everyone seemed to be getting in everyone else's way and the noise level quickly escalated.

"No, those go in the fridge!"

"Not there!"

"Ryu, I am _not_ a doorstop!"

Above even this, Horo heard Ren's voice, crystal clear. "Only you could ask a question that incredibly _stupid_."

Well, what else would he expect from Ren?

----

**A/N: **No doubt that ending will leave some of you unsatisfied but… what can I say, I felt that was the way to go. Review, please? –points to the button with a big smile- It makes the cute little froggies happy when you do! u


End file.
